eldaryafandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween 2017 Event
Summary On October 25th, 2017, the main administrator of Eldarya opened a thread announcing the start of the Halloween event.[EVENT Halloween is here!], Eldarya, Eldarya The post included information on the various outfits and where they could be found. The event lasted from October 25th to November 10th. Companions could find either food, bait, an egg, an equipment item, or an illustration piece. If a Companion came back without any clothing items, a bar underneath the map (referred to as the "second chance bar") would progress one step. If a companion found a piece in the meantime, the bar would empty. Once the bar reached fifteen, the player would receive a random equipment item, after which the gauge would revert back to zero. Players could also buy outfit pieces from the Clothes Shop. Some outfits could be bought with either Maana or Gold Coins, while some could only be bought with GCs. There were two outfits that could only be found through exploration and two outfits that could only be obtained through the Clothes Shop. All outfits had differing amounts of color variants. Exclusive companions and their baits could be bought from the Companion Shop. The eggs could only be purchased with GCs while the baits could be bought with either Maana or GCs. Anything bought from one of the shops could not be sold on the market while items found through exploration could be. On the event page, players could see a blurred version of the event illustration and any pieces of it that they had found. Once all the pieces were found, players had to click a button so the illustration could be re-constructed. After it was whole again, the picture was added to that player's illustration collection. Pieces could also be bought for 10 GCs. There were eight pieces that could be collected in total. Map There are 17 expedition destinations on the exclusive Halloween Map. Locations :For a list of items found at these locations, see Halloween 2017 Event/Exploration Items. Outfits Exploration This outfit could only be obtained by sending a companion out to explore the various regions of the event map. Outfit Mad Scientist.png|Mad Scientist Outfit Skeleton Witch.png|Skeleton Witch Shop These outfits could only be obtained through the Clothes Shop. Outfit Starry Witch.png|Starry Witch Outfit Youth Seeker 1.png|Youth Seeker Outfit Youth Seeker 2.png|Youth Seeker Both These were outfits that could be found through exploration or bought at the Clothes Shop for Maana or GCs. Outfit Black Widow.png|Black Widow Outfit Bloody Countess.png|Bloody Countess Outfit Evil Baroness.png|Evil Baroness Outfit Evil Succubus.png|Evil Succubus Outfit Fake Blood-Cloaked Soldier.png|Fake Blood-Cloaked Soldier Outfit Frankenstein.png|Frankenstein Outfit Lost Bride.png|Lost Bride Outfit Lost Soul 1.png|Lost Soul Outfit Lost Soul 2.png|Lost Soul Outfit Magician.png|Magician Outfit Mysterious Enchantress.png|Mysterious Enchantress Outfit Petrifying Empress.png|Petrifying Empress Outfit Spirited Away.png|Spirited Away Outfit Soul Sentinel.png|Soul Sentinel Outfit Stealth Crow 1.png|Stealth Crow Outfit Stealth Crow 2.png|Stealth Crow Outfit Sweet Mourne 1.png|Sweet Mourne Outfit Sweet Mourne 2.png|Sweet Mourne Outfit Queen Spider.png|Queen Spider Outfit Voodoo Priestess.png|Voodoo Priestess Outfit Wolf Druid.png|Wolf Druid Companion Illustrations On the expeditions one could also find picture fragments. If you got all eight together, it resulted in a picture of Chrome, which was automatically added as an illustration in the library. Illustration Halloween2017 Chrome.jpg Gallery Halloween 2017 Event Teaser.png|Teaser Item Dark Energy Potion.png|Freebie Halloween 2017 Potion PM.PNG|Potion Received PM Halloween 2017 Announcement Insta.jpg|Instagram Announcement Halloween 2017 Front Page Image.png|Carousel Background Halloween Website Background.jpg|Website Background Halloween 2017 Forum Banner.png|Forum Banner Halloween Event Map.jpg|Clean Map Halloween 2017 Clothes 1.png|Clothes (1) Halloween 2017 Clothes 2.png|Clothes (2) Halloween 2017 Clothes 3.png|Clothes (3) Halloween 2017 Globulosaurus.png|link=Globulosaurus|Globulosaurus Halloween 2017 Hydracarys.png|link=Hydracarys|Hydracarys Halloween 2017 Ossotoplasm.png|link=Osstoplasm|Osstoplasm Trivia * On October 20th, 2017, the official Facebook page for the English version of Eldarya posted a picture of Purroy holding a black and purple companion energy potion. The accompanying text stated that if that particular post got 100 likes before October 24th, a dark potion would be given to every player for free. Not too much longer afterwords, the post hit 100 likes. On this event's launch day, player's were sent a message that notified them about the gift.Halloween 2017 Challenge, Eldarya English Facebook ** If used before November 8th, the potion would fully recharge a companions energy. If not used, the potion would stay in that player's inventory until the end of the event, after which it disappeared. * Due to lagging issues on October 27th, the event was extended by one day.[EVENTHALLOWEEN Extension], Technical Team, Eldarya ** Due to a web hosting issue on November 9th, the event was again extended by one day.[EVENTHALLOWEEN Extension 2], Technical Team, Eldarya References Category:Index Category:Events